valkyriecrusadefandomcom-20200215-history
The Crimson Sword
.png |story = yes |Natasha | Soul Weapon |Julie|EX Area Clear Reward |Gradia|Event ATK and DEF 15x Upgrade Material +100% Subjugation Points 100% UP }} :This event occurred at the same time as the Battle Maiden Training Ground, The Accursed Lord and the Meticulous General, and The Tower of the Lady Fox events. "The Crimson Sword" event has begun! ■Event Details "The Crimson Sword" is an event that allows you to advance through stages with a Soul Weapon, collect Cores to regain back a Soul Weapon’s memory and power. Defeat Archwitches who appear in each stage, collect Cores, and use them to raise a Soul Weapon's rank! A Soul Weapon changes its appearance when certain ranks are reached. When its 4th stage is reached, the weapon will return to its original appearance! Equip a battle maiden with a Soul Weapon to raise her Attack, Defense, and Soldiers! In addition, various useful weapon abilities can be unlocked that can boost skills and awoken burst effects! ■Event Schedule 12:00 on August 7th ー 11:59 on August 25th (JST) ■What is a Weapon? A Soul Weapon is a sword, shield or any other battle weapon that has been enchanted by a nymph. Regain back its memory so it can return to its original appearance. ■Archwitch A new type of Archwitch, Lord Archwitch, will appear in the event map! A Lord Archwitch is new Archwitch that, aside from a regular soldier, has a Gauge. This type of Archwitch is a very strong Archwitch and must be subjugated multiple times in order to completely defeat her! Join forces with your Alliance members and defeat a Lord Archwitch! ■Archwitch A Phantom Archwitch is an Archwitch who appears very rarely. Subjugate this Archwitch to obtain lots of Cores! The escape time limit of this Archwitch is shorter than a regular Archwitch, so defeat her as soon as possible! ■Merchant A merchant named Petra can be encountered occasionally in the event map! You'll be able to trade your resources for Rebirth materials, Mirror Maiden Shards, and other vital items and cards! Trade with her when you meet her! ■Points A Daily Entry Point will be consumed each time you enter an area in the event map. The Entry Points will refresh at 0:00 (JST) and will recover 5 points. Jewels can also be used to recover a point. ※If you have 5 Daily Entry Points by 0:00 (JST), the points will not recover. ※Entry Points will refresh every 0:00 (JST) until 0:00 on August 25th (JST). ※Jewels can be used to recover points until the end of the event. ■Daily Quests Receive resources and Celestial Gems for completing new Quests that will be available during this event! ※The Daily Quests are available from 00:00 on August 8th to 11:59 August 25th (JST) ※Please note that daily quests will refresh at 0:00 (JST). ■EX Areas Starting from 12:00 on August 16th (JST), EX Areas will be unlocked in the event map! Clear all the EX Areas and you'll have the chance to obtain up to two UR JULIEcards! EX Areas have Soul Weapon rank entry condition. So make sure to raise your Soul Weapon's rank before the unlock of the EX areas! 【Caution】 ※The Cores obtained in this event can be used for Sword and NATASHA upgrade only. ※The Cores obtained in this event will not disappear after the event has ended. ※Kindly understand that the event/campaign duration and contents are subject to change without notice.